


The First Grandchild

by TheRogueHuntress



Series: HP Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Fluff, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Grumpy Old Men, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Harry Potter Next Generation, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRogueHuntress/pseuds/TheRogueHuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 546 - Harry Potter meets his first grandchild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Grandchild

“Move it, Potter!”

“Shove off, Malfoy!”

“Boys!” Hermione hissed, and Harry and Draco immediately straightened and turned to grin sheepishly at her. “Behave, or else I’ll send you both into time out.” Harry glared at Draco, and Draco glared right back, but they made no move to restart their previous argument. Harry hopped from one foot to another. They’d been there for hours, and the lot of them were restless.

“Here they come!” Astoria cried, having been ignoring their bickering from the start. Draco, Harry, and Astoria all surged forward, but were beaten to the punch by Ginny.

“Lily darling! Let’s see her then.” Cradled in Lily’s arms was a tiny bundle of squirming baby. Scorpius had wrapped his arm around Lily’s shoulders, but for once Harry didn’t waste any time glaring at him.

“She’s beautiful,” he whispered in a hushed voice, and finally got close enough to stroke the wrinkled skin on her forehead.

“Isn’t she,” Draco agreed. Harry didn’t even bother with a half-hearted glower. They’d had to settle most of their differences after their children had announced their engagement. (Harry still wasn’t quite over his daughter marrying a bloody Malfoy.)

“She’s perfect,” Scorpius declared proudly. And Harry couldn’t help but agree. His first granddaughter, proof that love prevailed above all, lay before him, and all he had was joy for this very special moment. He exchanged a look with Draco, and could see the happiness written all over his ex-rivals face.

“Shut up, Potter,” Draco said, but his grin widened. Harry grinned back.

All was well.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I like to think after fifty years and their children marrying they'd end up friends of a sort.  
> Also, my favourite way of ending Harry Potter fics: All was well.
> 
> Thanks for reading, feel free to comment! :D


End file.
